


Chocolates

by Ogoe_Yuka



Series: KaruNagi Valentine's and White Day Events [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentioned- Irina Jelavic, mentioned- Karasuma Tadaomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are certain people from Class E going to celebrate Valentine's Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I came up with for Valentine's Day. Sorry for any mistake and have fun reading~

"Nagisa-kun, let's go." Karma walked to Nagisa's table and waited for the shorter teen who was cleaning up his things.

"Please wait a moment." The blue-haired teen said and Karma decided to plop down on a nearby chair.

"Oi, Isogai. Time to go home." Maehara already had his bag and was leaning on the doorway, waiting for their ikemen class president to finish packing his things.

"Hai, hai. Let's go then. Nagisa, Akabane. We'd be going ahead." Isogai stood up from his seat and walked with Maehara outside of the classroom, Nagisa's faint "See you tomorrow" ringing after them.

Karma stood up from the chair he was occupying and peeked out from the classroom. His eyes widened a bit from witnessing the interaction Maehara and Isogai exchanged while they were walking away.

"Hmmm~" The red-haired teen hummed as he took his seat and Nagisa looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Karma-kun?"

"Seems like our resident ladies' man wouldn't be receiving any more random chocolates from other people from now on."

"Does that mean Isogai-kun finally mustered up enough courage to confess?"

"Seems like it. I saw Isogai-kun toss a box of homemade chocolates to Maehara."

"I hope they get together. It's been years anyway. Even though Maehara-kun often went to dates with random girls, it was just his own way of dealing with a love he thought was unrequited."

"Heh~ As expected of Nagisa-kun. Well, it was also obvious."

"Yeah. And it also seems like Irina-sensei gave chocolates to Karasuma-sensei."

"Really? Knowing Bitch-sensei, it's probably some kind of high class chocolate from somewhere."

"I think so too. Oh, speaking of chocolates, here you go, Karma-kun." Nagisa took a light blue pouch from his bag and handed it to Karma who looked surprised and dumbfounded.

"...Eh?"

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I made you a little something." Nagisa explained, flustered, while Karma pulled the ribbon off and inside the pouch were chocolate truffles.

"You made these?"

"Yeah, I asked some tip from Mom on how to make those."

"Hmm~ Why chocolate truffles, though?" Karma popped a piece into his mouth and looked at the blushing Nagisa in front of him.

"Because it fits you, Karma-kun. You're naturally a mischievous sadist and yet, there are times when you show different sides- gentler sides- of you that you don't really just let anyone see. Those traits make you bittersweet so I decided to make those for you and-"

Nagisa didn't get to finish what he was saying because of the soft and gentle lips pressed against his own. The shorter teen's breath hitched and the taller teen took it as a chance to wrap his arms around the other's waist and pull him closer.

"That's my answer." The taller teen said after they pulled apart.

Nagisa blinked before he nodded his head and earned a ruffle of his hair from Karma.

"Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Karma held Nagisa's hand and helped him stand up. Nagisa carried his bag and walked beside Karma, both had light blush and smiles on their faces as they went on their way home.

"Ahh, young love~" Completely hidden from anyone's view was Koro-sensei and his trusty notepad about love lives.


End file.
